


A Little Moment

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, baby junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments like this make Wash realise it's all worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): I wish you would write a fic where Wash comes home after a long day of work and is surprised to find Tucker and their adopted baby Junior not in the main room. So Wash walks back to the nursery and sees Tucker asleep on a cot next to the crib with his fingers through the bars so their baby can clutch at his fingers.

* * *

It had been a hectic week both at work and at home. Wash had been going in to work early every day and finishing late most nights as well. He was opening a new gym with a couple of friends of him, and they were just putting the finishing touches on the interior of the building and finalising all the paperwork. It had been hard but things were getting so close now. In just a few weeks he’d be able to start working as a personal trainer, his dream job since forever.

At home, tensions had been running high. With Wash leaving for work early and returning home late, Tucker had been left to look after their adopted son, Junior, on his own as well as his own shifts at work and the housework. A mixture of both exhaustion and stress had made both of them much more easily frustrated this past week. Things certainly hadn’t been helped when Junior fell sick a couple of days ago. Tucker had needed to take some time off work to look after their sick child. What little sleep they’d both been getting had been interrupted even more when the fever and cough had kept their son up most of the day and night.

With a sigh, Washington rubbed at his face before putting the key into the lock. He had brought home pizza for dinner and was looking forward to a relaxing evening just sitting on the lounge with Tucker and perhaps playing with Junior if he was feeling up to it.

“I’m home,” he said, closing the door behind him. He was surprised to not hear a reply.

Odd. Tucker would usually shout out a ‘Hey!’ or ‘What’s up?’ even if he was in a bad mood.

“Tucker?” Wash asked making his way into the main living room.

Setting the pizza box down on the table, he made his way into the bedroom. He couldn’t hear the shower running, and Tucker had known there was going to be pizza for dinner.

“Tucker?” he asked, peering into the nursery.

His heart all but melted at the sight.

Tucker was laying on the mattress that they’d put next to the cot for nights when Junior just would not settle down to sleep. He had lowered the side closest to the mattress so he could place his arm by Junior without breaking it if he turned in his sleep. In his little hands, Junior clutched at Tucker’s fingers whilst he slept peacefully.

Smiling to himself, Wash pulled the blanket up over Tucker’s shoulder and tucked it in before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Although things had been a little tough recently, it was little moments like this that definitely made it all worth it.


End file.
